Baby, You Can Drive My Car
by southernbangel
Summary: Nathan and Haley want to explore their boundaries. Two failed attempts later, who knew their car would come in handy?


**Summary:** Nathan and Haley want to explore their boundaries. Two failed attempts later, who knew their car would come in handy?

**Spoiler/Warnings:** Set during mid- to late-S3, though no specific time. Graphic sexual language and situations.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Notes: **Expansion of a drabble originally posted on my LJ. Thanks to everyone who has posted reviews for my other stories. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Nathan asked his wife, studying her face as she considered his suggestion. On a dare one night, they each challenged the other to think of a way to explore their sexual boundaries together.

After a few minutes, he grew worried that maybe he had suggested something too risqué for his wife. She didn't look upset, but she didn't look incredibly eager to take him up on it, either.

"Hales?"

"So where were you thinking? Because I'm thinking either the Rivercourt or the tutor center during fifth period tomorrow."

Yep, this was his best idea ever.

* * *

"So I don't even get a _'Hi, wife'_ or _'How was your calculus test during third period'_ before you come in here and start unbuttoning my shirt?"

Nathan lifted his head from Haley's chest and stared at her. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most romantic start , but considering they only had a short amount of time before someone else entered the Tutor Center, they didn't have the luxury of foreplay. Or talking.

However, Haley didn't agree.

She pushed him slightly, and he straightened, irritation warring with arousal. Ever since their discussion the night before, he'd been so aroused he could hardly see straight and _now_ she wanted to talk? He sighed with frustration, softening when she grinned and crinkled her nose at him in the most adorable manner.

God, he was so pussy whipped.

"Hales, there's not just a lot of time—"

"Nathan," she fairly purred as she stepped closer and pressed her body to his. "There's _always_ time."

"But someone's going to walk in and—"

"And isn't that the whole point of this little adventure?" She ran her hands down his sides before moving to the front, tracing the length of him through his shorts. "To be more daring? And what's more daring than you taking me in the Tutor Center, bending me over the table and lifting my skirt—"

He groaned, his cock pulsing as she increased the pressure of her fingers, and brought his hand to cover hers. He loved when Haley used her hands on him—god, she has the best hands—but right now, he didn't want that. He wanted to do exactly what she said: bend her over the table and pull her panties down around her ankles before taking her hard and fast, getting caught be damned.

"Ha-Hales. . . "

"Yes?" With a quick flick of her wrist, his grip on her hand was broken and her hand was darting into his opened zipper--_how did she do that so fast,_ he wondered to himself—and into his boxers.

"Shit," he hissed, eyes rolling back into his head at the feel of her warm, soft hand stroking his erection. He took a deep breath in a weak attempt to regain some control, but all was lost when she twisted her hand on an upstroke, fingers lightly tickling the head of his cock. His knees buckled and he reached out a hand to steady himself.

Haley rose to her tiptoes, hand still busy in his pants, to whisper in his ear. "Like that, baby? Want me to continue?"

Before he could answer, the rattling of the doorknob had Haley yanking her hand from his shorts and zipping them, leaving Nathan bereft and shaking his head to clear the lust fogging his mind. Wasn't her hand just on his co—?

"Nathan Scott! Why aren't you in the gym right now studying the new plays with Lucas?"

Nathan groaned at Whitey's bark of displeasure. Great, he was supposed to walk around with an erection now? He felt like he was twelve years old again and sneaking into the bathroom so his mom wouldn't see his morning wood.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there, Coach," he mumbled as he tugged his shirt down in a lame attempt to hide his arousal. He glared at Haley when she glanced at his groin and giggled. Yeah, this was just goddamn _hilarious_.

"Sorry, Whitey. It was my fault. I had Nathan meet me in here for some last-minute prep before his Spanish quiz next period," she said, smiling at the coach, and Nathan wasn't surprised to see the old man practically melt in Haley's presence. Whitey could be such an ass to Nathan and the other players but get him around Haley and he turned into a fucking marshmallow.

Whitey grinned and nodded at Haley before turning back to Nathan. "Five minutes, Scott, and then I better see you in the gym."

"Yeah, Coach. Five minutes." He sighed when Whitey shut the door, leaving Nathan alone with his wife once again. "Damnit, Hales, what am I going to do about this?" He motioned to his lower half, his untucked shirt doing a poor job of hiding anything.

Grinning, Haley pressed a kiss to his lips before whispering, "I can do a lot in five minutes."

* * *

Alright, so they had been interrupted in the Tutor Center. However, that still left the Rivercourt on her list of choices when Nathan first mentioned sex in public, and Haley was determined that today was going to be the day. Although she always enjoyed sex with her husband, since they reunited she craved more. There was a freedom in being with Nathan, and because she felt so secure in their love for one another, she wanted to explore that freedom, explore their boundaries.

It started rather simply; a new position in the bedroom, some light spanking, and sensation play. After the dare the other night when Nathan brought up public sex, Haley was surprised at how turned on she was by the idea. It was all she could think about over the last several days, and if Whitey hadn't interrupted them in the Tutor Center, she was sure Nathan would have caved.

So, that left the Rivercourt. Haley knew that Nathan and the guys were playing there this afternoon, and as she walked over to the court after her shift at the café ended, she hoped that they'd be done playing so she and Nathan could have their own play time on the bleachers.

_Or maybe against a tree_, she thought to herself as she neared the trees that lined the edge of the park. _That could definitely work._

She smiled as she watched Nathan play, his long, lean body moving with a grace she only wished to possess. He was always so beautiful on the court, and she marveled that he was all hers. There was no doubt about it, Nathan Scott was incredibly hot.

A few minutes later, the game wound down, and after some good-natured teasing from both teams, the guys left, leaving Nathan and Haley alone. He jogged over to where she sat on the bleachers and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Come to watch your man kick some ass?"

"Hmm, from where I was sitting, it looked like my man's ass was the one getting kicked," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ha! Luke and Skills were just getting in some lucky shots. You missed the majority of the game when I was dominating."

"Sure, sure," she said as she nuzzled her nose against his. "So, Mr. Hotshot, after that crushing defeat, I think I know of a way to make things better."

"Oh yeah," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She nodded. "Feel like getting lucky?"

He shifted so he was sitting on the bench below Haley, her legs stretched out on either side of him. He shot her a smirk when he noticed the new position hiked her skirt high on her legs, giving him a glimpse of her lacy panties. She wriggled on the bleacher, the movement causing her skirt to rise even further, and she grinned at Nathan's muffled groan.

Her husband was _so_ easy.

"Babe, I always feel like getting lucky when you're around," he said as he ran his hands up her legs, stopping to tickle the tender skin behind her knees.

She scooted forward on the bench, and his hands echoed her movement by moving further up her legs to tease the hem of her skirt. Her belly clenched as he teased her inner thighs, his fingers dancing close to her center but never quite touching. He continued the sweet torment for long moments, and she whimpered as he traced the edge of her panties, never moving closer to her pussy.

"I need more, Nathan," she breathed through a low moan. She shifted restlessly against the bench, the rough wood heightening her arousal.When he pushed aside her panties to trace her lower lips, she sighed and thrust her hips upwards, groaning when the sudden movement caused his fingers to enter her.

He answered her groan with one of his own, murmuring, "You're so wet, Hales. I can't wait to taste you."

"God, Nathan," she choked out, her voice low with the desire swirling in her belly, as he circled her clit with his thumb. She was so primed, so ready for release after the teasing of the past several days, and she felt her climax burning through her.

Or it was burning through her until Nathan abruptly pulled his fingers from her and pulled her skirt down as Haley wondered what the hell just happened.

"Nath—"

"Hey, Tutor Girl, Tutor Husband," Brooke's cheery voice rang out, followed by the _beep beep_ of her car horn. "A bunch of us are going to head to the beach. Wanna join?"

Haley groaned and lowered her face to her hands as Nathan told Brooke that they'd meet them there soon. She made a mental note to kill Brooke later.

All she wanted was to have sex with her husband, was that so much to ask?

* * *

Haley was trying to kill him, Nathan just knew it. What else could explain the short, tight, and backless dress she wore? Or the incredibly provocative way she was moving her hips as she and Brooke danced. He'd seen bathing suits that covered more than the pitiful excuse of a dress currently adorning his wife's body, but damn if she didn't look hot as hell in it. He was the only one who was supposed to see her like that, and although part of him knew it was the caveman side of him speaking, he didn't give a fuck right now.

Not when some perv was checking out Haley's ass and making a move to approach her as she moved to dance with Peyton. Oh hell no. If she was going to dance like that with anyone, it sure as hell would be her husband and not some skinny punk.

Without a word to Lucas or Mouth, he pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes only for Haley. He growled when the guy moved behind Haley, grinding against her. Nathan watched as his wife's eyes widened in shock before turning around to tell the guy off. God, his wife was so fucking hot when she was pissed. Well, maybe not so much when she was pissed at _him_ but still hot.

He strode forward as Haley continued to berate the asshole and grinned when he heard her say, "I'm married, you jerk!" He came to stand next to Haley, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the punk who dared hit on his wife.

"I'd suggest you leave my _wife_ alone and go far, far away before I beat your ass," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah?"

He stepped closer, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Yeah." His voice was icy and left no room for argument.

Sensing defeat, the guy shot a disgusted look at Nathan before muttering, "Bitch," and walking away.

_Oh, he did not just say that about Haley_, Nathan thought to himself, moving to follow the guy before Haley grabbed his arm.

"Just leave him, baby. He's a jerk and not worth your time."

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he turned to face his wife. He studied her carefully and brushed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, Nathan. He barely even touched me before I moved away and you came over all caveman-like." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're mine," he grunted in a reasonable caveman impression, grinning when she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero," she mock swooned, laying a hand against her forehead. "Why, whatever would I do without such a strong man to swoop in and save little ol' me?"

"Very funny."

She smiled, the soft smile she reserved for him, and said, "I try. C'mon, caveman, let's dance."

Now that the asshole was taken care of, he was back to his original thoughts. Namely, Haley was wearing a dress that left little to the imagination and right now, his imagination was running wild. He shook his hand and grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her off the dance floor.

"Nat-Nathan, what are you doing?" She asked around a laugh as he pulled her through the crowd, not even stopping to tell their friends goodbye.

He ignored for a moment until they were outside Tric, and he pushed her against the rough brick and kissed her urgently, his tongue tangling with hers wetly. He loved kissing Haley, she used her whole body when they kissed, and this time was no different as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, breasts pressing against his chest. She wrapped one leg around his hips, her dress riding up to reveal her sheer panties. He gripped her waist and pulled her up, her other leg coming to up to wrap around him, opening herself further to him. He swore he could feel her wetness through his pants and her panties as she pressed closer to him.

"Oh god," she moaned when she ripped her head from his to take a deep breath. "I want you now, baby."

He nodded and dove toward her neck, nibbling and sucking the tender flesh. He pulled back, grinning at the reddened area on her skin. Caveman tendency or not, nothing was more arousing than seeing Haley marked. His groin tightened at the sight.

Her legs tightened around his waist and he groaned at the increased pressure. He rubbed himself against her, his cock burning deliciously against the material of his boxers. He needed to be inside her right now, damnit.

"Gotta. . . gotta put you down, Hales," he managed to get out before she captured his lips with hers for another fiery kiss. When she broke it, he rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "Baby, I want—"

"Yes, yes," she said as she nodded her head frantically. "God, yes, Nathan. I need you now."

He pushed at her hips until she reluctantly lowered them, and he held her close as she steadied herself. He placed an arm over her shoulders and guided her down the stairs to the parking lot. She rubbed her hand against his stomach, toying with button of his jeans, and Nathan grit his teeth to maintain control. If he could just get them to the car, it was a five minute drive to their apartment and then he could fuck her silly.

Then she traced his hardened length and all thoughts of home flew from his mind.

"God, Haley, I can't wait to get home. I need to be inside you now," he said as they arrived at their car. He picked her up and placed her on the hood, stepping between her legs. He licked his lips at the flesh bared to his gaze as her dress rode high on her thighs.

Her hand moved to the ties of her halter dress and before he could blink, the knot was undone and the material lowered to reveal her naked chest. His mouth watered at the sight of her plump breasts. Without a doubt, Haley had the best tits of any girl at Tree Hill High. Hell, maybe even in the entire town. Her nipples puckered in the cool night air and fairly begged for his attention.

Well, who was he to turn down such an arousing sight?

He bent his head to suck a nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling and teeth lightly nibbling at the hardened point. His hands moved to the hem of her skirt, pushing the material up until her panties were fully revealed. God, the sight of those wispy panties, her dampened curls clear through the sheer material practically had him coming in his pants.

Yep, Haley James Scott and her incredibly tight, sexy body would kill him one day, but oh, what a way to go.

He pulled his mouth from her breast with an audible pop, and grinned at her moan of disappointment. He stepped back enough to unzip his pants and push the jeans, along with his boxers, to his feet. Right now, he didn't care that anyone could step out of Tric and see his bare ass or his nearly naked wife sprawled against the hood of their car. He wanted to have sex in public, and while this might be a little _too_ public, he didn't care. All he cared about was being inside Haley.

He moved closer to the car, and pulled Haley nearer to the edge. Ripping his panties from her with an unapologetic, "Sorry," he entered her in one quick thrust and Christ, she was so goddamn tight. And wet, god so wet.

She braced her hands against the hood and thrust her hips against his as much as she could. Her breasts jiggled with every moment and Nathan was mesmerized by the sight. Her skin fairly shone in the low light from the parking lot lights, and he was hard pressed to think of a time where she had looked more beautiful. Her head was thrown back, her golden hair streaming down her back, her neck and his mark evident to his gaze. Her breasts thrust upwards insistently, pretty, pink nipples diamond hard.

"You are so beautiful, baby," he told her as thrust against her. "So beautiful, and you're mine. All mine."

"Yes, Nathan," she hissed. "Yours, baby. Only yours, and you're mine."

He pounded against her at her words, setting a furious pace. Now was not the time for gentle lovemaking; this was a hard, demanding fuck, one that wouldn't last long. He felt the familiar tightening of her feminine muscles around his cock and knew that she was close. He pushed her closer to the edge, angling her hips so that he pressed against her clit, and with a final push and a pinch to a nipple, she was shattering around him, screaming his name as she came. Her climax spurred his, and with his next breath he was coming inside her.

She fell back against the hood as her arms gave out, and he went with her, resting his head on her chest. Their ragged breathing broke the silence around them, and it took several long moments for their breathing to even out. As it did, Nathan felt Haley shift underneath him, and he groaned as her movements stoked his arousal.

"Babe, you gotta give me a moment to recover," he said, his voice muffled against her slightly damp skin.

She laughed. "Not that I'm against that idea, but Nathan, the car is really cold."

He pushed himself off of her and grabbed his pants with one hand as he helped her down from the car with the other. He buttoned his jeans and smoothed her skirt down as she tied the straps around her neck. He noticed her torn panties on the ground and sent her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. Her smiled took a mischievous glint as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Guess it will make for an interesting car ride home."

_fin_


End file.
